User talk:Smoke./Archive 3
Archive 1 RE: Administrator Material Hello Smoke First of all thanks for what you said in CavalierTunes talk page. I have already left a message for Comestyles in the Community Central Wikia asking if he can promote me to administrator, but it seems he hasn't been there since July =/. By the way have you taken a look at my "Some ideas for the wiki"blog post? If you have the chance give it a look and tell me what you think about them. Regards Kuro Selas 09:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Smoke I wanted to ask you one thing. Are you still taking in consideration my wish to become an administrator here? Best Regards Kuro Selas 21:28, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Smoke I'm very glad to be part of the team. I'll do my best to improve the Mortal Kombat wiki. =) Best Regards Kuro Selas 09:58, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, I wanna get in the game. I've been useful to many other wiki sites, and this one (hopefully) too. I just wanted to know if I could be promoted at all. I'm a huge fan of the MK mytho's and know PLENTY about the story. I think I could be useful, please consider Jack4813 00:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) jack4813 Thanks, Smoke. Jack4813 01:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC)jack4813 If you guys need an extra admin,I'm in I've been an admin at many sites in my years,and know how it works.(Hangingmanpeter0 23:21, March 31, 2011 (UTC)) Congratulations! Congratulations on your promotion, Mr. Bureaucrat! You'll do a wonderful job! 08:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Smoke! I'm sure you'll do a great job! Regards Kuro Selas 10:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! SmokeSound off! 12:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Get Well Soon Thanks for promoting me Smoke! I'm glad you liked my ideas, I'll work hard to improve the wiki. I hope you get well soon. Regards Kuro Selas 15:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Endings Theater Hello Smoke I was thinking of removing most of the endings images from the character pages and add them to the endings theater of the respective game since the character pages have been filled with images and have become less structured. What do you think? Regards Kuro Selas 21:07, February 18, 2011 (UTC) hi i am new to the mortal kombat website i like your profile who is your two favourite characters :Hi, welcome to the wikia. I understand you're new, but I must head you up on two vital things. First of all, please sign your name after any post on a talk page (it tells you how to do so at the top of the page). Secondly, please do not disturb someone else's topic. Create a new one instead. Thank you. CrashBash 14:02, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and capital letters, punctuation and correct grammar would be nice too. You should be saying "Hi, I an new to the Mortal Kombat wikia. I like your profile. Who are your two favourite characters?" See how much nicer that looks? CrashBash 14:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Mortal Kombat Video Soundtracks I understand that, but I did the soundtracks for each stages from Mortal Kombat 1 and Mortal Kombat II, but however, there's the Arcade Version that I did for the Mortal Kombat II music. And also I'll upload the music for Mortal Kombat 3 and Mortal Kombat 4. Hopefully that everyone will enjoy the video and music based on the game stage that I put there due to my hard work. Soon I made start over and make the videos in HD. I'll do that in the future. Once it's done, everyone will be happy hear and see the music clear and better. DRAGONUNKNOWN1999 01:53, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Comparisons of Mortal Kombat Soundtracks Okay, let me break it down to you. Obviously there is only three comparisons to each stages. Maybe if you listen to the music first, you'll know the difference for once. Matter of fact, let me give you the three comparison that the stages have and don't have for the game: *The original soundtrack is just the theme from the album version for the game. *The Arcade Version is the theme that is based from the game version of the loops of First Round and Second - Final Round of Mortal Kombat due to memory limits. *The Trilogy soundtrack in Mortal Kombat II stages didn't have the finishing loops, so I edited the music to keep the music going until it ends like the rest, but the original Trilogy version soundtrack for Mortal Kombat 3 and Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 stages is pitched-down and didn't have the finishing loops, so I left the alone. So, what you need to do is leave the videos alone and let the fans enjoy the music and hear the difference for the stage themes. If you can't do that, then what's the big deal of not hearing it first and enjoyed it. I did my part of the job for the fans to listen to the music difference of the game and not telling know of how you tell or not. If you go to youtube.com and hear Mortal Kombat II the original soundtrack and the Arcade Version and Mortal Kombat Trilogy difference, you can REALLY tell the TRUE difference of the soundtrack. Hear it and live it. Hoh? Hoh! Enjoy the soundtrack of Mortal Kombat. http://www.youtube.com/user/DRAGONUNKNOWN1999 How would you know it my tone is that bad? How can you hear me, hmm? I don't yell with anger nor debate, I'm just telling what's true and false in this B. My suggestions is, if you don't have anything nice to say to me, don't say it. I'll completely ignore your foolishness and how you react to the work I've worked hard on. 不要告訴我，我的工作也沒有什麼你不知道的。我的建議是從來沒有告訴我了我，我也不應該。曾經。好嗎？好吧。 DRAGONUNKNOWN1999 03:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. Thanks for the message, I appreciate it. Hey, do you thin we could find any evidence of Smoke in MK2011? He NEEDS to be in that game, at least human for once. Note me back when you can. Image Cleanup on character pages Hello Smoke I wanted to ask you if I can do an image cleanup on character pages and build a gallery in them. Some pages have completly lost their structure because of images, with endless ending images or different costumes overwhelming the page. I think most of those images could be put in a gallery and the rest of them would remain in the article and would be right beside the part of the article they are refering too (not like some pages who are talking about a character's special move of and present us with an image of a costume - Mileena 's page is an example of that). What do you think? Regards Kuro Selas 09:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Smoke. I already started on the page cleanup. I only did Jade, Nightwolf (still needs some work) and Sindel so far. I will continue working on them until they all look "good". I had less time lately since I started a wiki recently and I've been working there and I'm also doing a walkthrough for Shaolin Monks for the wiki something that has been taking me some time to write. I hope you like the pages the way I left them. Let me know what you think and your suggestions. Regards Kuro Selas 00:07, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Smoke Finally I did the image cleanup on Scorpion's page. Tell me what do you think about it I would really like to hear your opinion. Regards Kuro Selas 23:10, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for the welcome. I've had this account for a while but haven't done anything until now. Just noticed a few minor things over the past weeks and figured I could help out with some general "maintenance". I'm new with HTML and all this stuff, so I'm sure I'll have some questions at some point. Thanks again. andsomechips 22:57, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Walkthrough Hello Smoke. I wanted to ask your opinion about the walkthrough I've been writing for Shaolin Monks. Do you think I'm going in the right direction or should I change something? Regards Kuro Selas 01:18, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Sub-Zero's scar Why do you locked Sub-Zero's article? You know that i'm right. Shaolin Monks is a non-canon game and Sub-Zero don't have the scar in MK2 but in MK3, the Lin Kuei marked him for death with a anormal scar. Dragon NJMB 10:14, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :No, you're wrong, and I locked it because obviously myself and another user reverting it with an explanation as to WHY you're wrong didn't get the point across. Do not revert the edit again. Consider this a warning. SmokeSound off! 10:31, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Smoke, i want to give you an apology because i was reading the Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks article and in one of its paragraphs, they talk about Sub-Zero's scar and Ed Boon had the same point as you. So, i'm sorry! Dragon NJMB 15:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine. Next time you have a disagreement, take it to a talk page. Don't keep reverting the edit; that is edit warring and it can get all participants blocked. SmokeSound off! 17:12, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Kintaro and Sheeva in the game? Why did you lock the Mortal Kombat: 2011 section for characters? There is no support to these ridiculous claims and I'd like to know why, if its not too much trouble. :Did you read the talk page? I told you all why. SmokeSound off! 01:49, March 10, 2011 (UTC) News Hello Smoke. I wanted to ask you if we can change the news page to something new, like the release of the new demo, what do you think? Regads Kuro Selas 21:07, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Hello Smoke. I've seen your message about the featured article and I'm having a few problems with my vote. #I want to add to pages to the voting which are the Scorpion page and the Mortal Kombat 2011 page can I do that? #Well the second problem is related to that image cleanup. The Scorpion page needs a serious image cleanup and he surely deserves a nice gallery since he is one of the most adored characters in the series, the problem is I can't seem to figure out what images to remove and everytime I'm going to do a cleanup some other user comes and edits the page( adding one extra image and filling the page with images even more lol) #The Mortal Kombat 2011 could use a little review. There have been so many people constantly editing it ( at least until you decided to protect the page - and thank god you did it) that the page as some useless info and a poor structure. Regards Kuro Selas 20:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hello Smoke Please take a look at the guys editing Stryker's page they're vandalizing it. Kuro Selas 00:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. They were really annoying and they were starting to get on my nerves. Kuro Selas 01:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice Job Hello Smoke. I just wanted to congratulate you on those stage articles you edited they look so much better now. Regards Kuro Selas 00:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Lol it's hard to find time to do what you want sometimes. I finally got a chance to clean some of the pages, the problem is that most of the character pages are a mess =/. Regards Kuro Selas 00:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Regarding what I've been doing with them I have a question. Do you think the gallery should be above or bellow the Trivia? And I think that the character relationships should be above the trivia do you agree? After the clenup I'll start reading all the pages to search for grammar problems.Kuro Selas 01:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. A lot of editing to do then. Most of the Character Relationships are under the trivia. Regards Kuro Selas 01:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey smoke Smoke i think we should put one of my Raiden pictures in the gallery of mk2011. Scorp zero 09:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Character Template Hello Smoke Did you read my message on the characters template talk page? I made a sugestion to change it a little so the empty field wouldn't appear, take a look when you can and tell me what you think about it. Regards Kuro Selas 21:01, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Smoke The template will have the look you can see on this page .Since the original template is in here. Like you'll be able to see no empty spaces appear even thoug not all the spaces of the template are filled. Tere is only one problem, the one's here on the MK wiki look better because their collumns (I think this is the word) are larger and I don't know how to tweak with that but I think CavalierTunes knows how to do it. Regards Kuro Selas 17:40, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I'm glad you like it. He was created for CavalierTunes' Kreate-a-Kombatant Kontest back in January. Well if you think it can be tweaked easily I think it would be a nice addition to the wiki because pages newer characters and the dcu characters have blank pages on their templates, like fighting styles, weapon or portrayters. Regards Kuro Selas 18:48, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm confused Who were you aiming that reply on Lin Kuego's page at, me or them? CrashBash 21:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Smoke, im sorry about that message, it was my friend. He hacked my Wikia account. I hope you can forgive me Lin Kuego 23:59, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Dunno how, if i did, i would. i went to the bathroom with my computer logged on a school and he hacked it. Lin Kuego 11:51, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey smoke thanks for the welcome. I just have one question. For the upcoming game MK 2011 in tag team mode will you be able to play with your friends and not just the computer? Smokey! Hello, Smoke: I've always wondered on why is Smoke your favorite character. Out of all of the ninjas, you choose the gray guy. :Sign your name; I don't even know who's asking me. It's because Smoke is one of my best characters. SmokeSound off! 10:07, March 18, 2011 (UTC) A friendly request There's no need to overreact to my statement in the Shaolin Monks edit summary. I was simply requesting that it's safer to not use 'whom' at all, rather than to use it incorrectly. Please do not be too antagonistic on a colaborative project such as this, it may create bad conflicts :) 19:08, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Character Movements Guide Hello Smoke I wanted to ask you something. I was thinking about characters movements guides, should the guides be divided by game or character? Best Regards Kuro Selas 00:03, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. I created one for Hsu Hao tell me what you think about it. Best Regards Kuro Selas 20:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Goro Hey, i just thought I should inform you on something i have learned from reading an article on Gameinformer,it says "While the monster is most defintely in the game, Boon says he is not a selectable character." Later on it said "Right now he;s only a boss. Just thought it would be good info :) DanMan7308 17:46, March 19, 2011 (UTC) DanMan7308 Welcoming Message Hello Smoke. I wanted to know what do you think about his message for users with an account: And this one for users without one: Best Regards Kuro Selas 23:37, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, well sould we change the welcome message then? The one we have is really short. By the way CavalierTunes has some editing guidelines have you seen them ? Best Regards Kuro Selas 23:53, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you're right about that. Our biggest problems at the momment are some pages structure, grammar problems in some article and the huge list of article stubs. Well I'm heading out for today it's getting late and I have a long day tomorow. If you can change the welcoming message ok? Best Regards Kuro Selas 00:15, March 20, 2011 (UTC) The welcoming message is looking so good lol Best Regards Kuro Selas 22:37, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you're right about that. Well I wanted to ask you how to create a personal signature. Can you teach me? Best regards Kuro Selas 23:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Smoke Hi Smoke., i would like to do me 2 favors: 1.- There is a category called Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Chatacters and already I created another with the right name, can you erase it? 2.- Smoke's article is locked, so, can you add the Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 Characters category and remove the UMK3 Chatacters category?. Thanks! Dragon NJMB 17:41, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I shortened the file name i did not realize that was bad srry That guy edited my messages? Which ones and why? Immortal Kombatant 12:53, March 21, 2011 (UTC) IRC Channel Hello Smoke Thanks for activating the IRC channel. I hope the community likes it. Best Regards Kuro Selas 09:20, March 22, 2011 (UTC) New achievements Hello Smoke Well I wanted to know what do you think of creating some new achievements. Best Regards Kuro Selas 21:06, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Before this gets out of hand... Please make the guy stop putting up that fake fan-made smoke model as a picture, you know, the one those guys kept mistaking as the MK9 one? yeah, he keeps switching it back, and i dont want an edit war. SN the mighty Tin Man 22:57, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Blocking time I was going to block him for 3 months lol (the user you blocked just now) but you beat me for a sec. Are there any rules for the blocking time? Best Regards Kuro Selas 00:32, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info Smoke. Best regards Kuro Selas 09:04, March 24, 2011 (UTC) block people Smoke in many pages people just add fanart pictures can you please make them stop. Scorp zero 06:28, March 24, 2011 (UTC) : If ever you see someone do it, just tell me, Smoke., or Kuro Selas. We'll deal with that person immediately. All three of us try to deal with fan art as it happens, but sometimes we miss it. (Also, in my case, my email's been acting up lately, and I'm not getting all the automated notifications I set up to warn me of edits made.) You'd be a great help just by notifying us. And your concern is really appreciated. 15:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Vanda-mal-ah-ism http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.235.148.194 Coulda do somethin about it? Thank You Thank you for all of your work on the Wikia. Helped me remember everything about the MK History. Azeruth 22:26, March 24, 2011 (UTC) IP Address Ruining Pages/Achievements is the IP address of someone who went through and deleted all of Quan Chi and most of Reptile's pages, and after I undid them I got a bunch of achievements from the undo readding photos. I don't like that I got them this way. I was at 9 photos, now I have 57. Can you block the IP and possibly reset my counter? I'd rather have brought new photos than just having to hit the undo button twice. If you can't then it's ok, just sort of bums me out. Azeruth 23:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Vandal No problem, just wish people wouldn't randomly vandalize. Azeruth 23:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) : I just got another achievement because of the vandals, 100 edits in one day. Been trying to fix certain things or making minor edits, I'd probably have gotten it some day, but the vandals "helped" me get this one too. Bugs me that I'm getting the achievements when I technically didn't earn them...it's not a big deal, but still bugs me. Azeruth 00:05, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Badge Misspelling As you can tell by now, I'll notice really small things and point them out xD One of the badges is misspelled :) Finding the NetherЯealm's Kamidgu Should be Kamidogu right? Sorry to keep bugging you about stuff. Azeruth 00:10, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : Fixed it. Thanks for pointing it out! 01:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Absence Hello Smoke Sorry I've been away from the wiki in the last few days. I've been sick so although I try to come here at least once or twice a day I can't afford to spend much time in front of the computer. I know as an admin I should be more present so I wanted to apologize for my absence, I'll try to make it up for this days when I feel better. Oh I almost forgot, can you keep an eye on my talk page? There are some answers I haven't been able to answer because I haven't had time to look into to it, if you can give a look at them. Thank you. Best Regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 22:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :It's all right, take care of yourself. To be honest I'm having issues on my end as well, hence my being less active. SmokeSound off! 23:01, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Quick question How many sites besides the wikis have you modded?(Hangingmanpeter0 07:18, April 2, 2011 (UTC)) Smoke in MK 2011 Do you like Smoke's new model/redesign in MK9? :Sign your post, it makes it easier to respond to you. To be honest, I'm going to wait until I see how he looks in-game before I make a judgment call on it. SmokeSound off! 20:28, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Gallery How do you create a Gallery? :Hold on, I'll paste my comment on that blog here. SmokeSound off! 20:34, April 6, 2011 (UTC) FILENAME.jpg|COMMENT HERE FILENAME.jpg|COMMENT HERE Make sure it is the last section on the page. SmokeSound off! 21:24, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for saying Hi. LED ZEPPELIN FOREVER!!! 00:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article Think we should make it May 2011? Goro is in the lead with 3 votes, but I wasn't sure if we were going to wait for now. Image Policy I thought that you were talking about adding pictures to the wiki not the pages. Sorry.Emperor Scorpion 00:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Vandal IP 76.171.172.122, vandalized Mileena's page. Azeruth 21:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Adding Video Problem I'm trying to add Li Mei's Bio Kard to her page (not really important) but when I try to add the video I put in the link and then before I can change the settings the video pops up and covers the settings, including the add video button. The add a video thing seems very scrunched up as well. Azeruth 18:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE: I was able to find a way around it. I copy and pasted Kenshi's, changed it to Li Mei, and clicked on the red link. It brought me to a place to add the URL to the video and voila, it works. Still, the add video thing is messed up. Azeruth 18:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome! I'll be sure to keep editing, I love MK since I was ten! I would like to ask something though: How 2do I nominate Mileena to be the next featured article? I tried, but when I edit it it appears as a lot of codes, not as "Mileena". Thanks a lot, InoSakuraConflict 22:26, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Endings Canon Parts Hi Smoke., i want to ask your opinion about the endings canon, (i already have CavalierTunes's answer but the only left are you and Kuro Selas) can you go to this link: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:CavalierTunes#The_canon_parts ?. Thanks, greetings Dragon NJMB 10:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Please let me know if you need any help Hey, wanted to introduce myself. My name is Tae and I am the new content manager of Wikia Gaming. Just wanted to offer the assistance of the content team if you wanted it. We can help with anything from designing you a background skin to getting you in touch with the community manager for Mortal Kombat. Speaking of which, wanted to give you a head's up in case you haven't seen it: the CM for MK posted some videos of cosplayers dressed as characters from MK on the official Youtube channel. Wanted you to know in case you wanted to update the wiki with it. Please let me know if you want a background skin as well. With the new MK title launching, we want this wiki to become a destination for fans, so we'll do anything we can to help. tae (talk) 19:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I figured this message was for all active admin so I decided to post it on your talk and on CavalierTunes's talk page. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk 23:25, April 11, 2011 (UTC) '''Vandal 94.170.155.2 - Vandalizing the War cry of Nightwolf "Ancestors Give me Poo/Shit" (poo first time, Shit second) Fixed it again, Hopefully something can be done about the vandal, thanks :) JouninOfDespair 10:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Nvm - somebody already banned him. JouninOfDespair 12:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Vandal IP Again 75.164.24.21, changed Reptile's name to green douche. --Azeruth 04:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) More Vandals 65.183.120.9, messed up Frost, Ashrah, Li Mei, Tanya, and the Lady in Red. --Azeruth 23:08, April 15, 2011 (UTC) *They went to Kitana's page too. --Azeruth 23:12, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Another Idiot 69.112.76.105, called Fujin a "SEX MACHINE" xD --Azeruth 02:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) *71.255.136.7, vandalized Scorpion's page. --Azeruth 22:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) *68.11.54.218, started off fine, then vandalized Reptile and Jax. Currently vandalizing Kratos. --Azeruth 00:01, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :99.247.154.84, all of their contributions are on Jade's page, 1 on Mileena, writing "*Jade is noted to be Arabian in appearance. Another similarity is due to her desert level & theme." which is nothing I've ever read about. They added Mileena is "noted to be Caucasian" as well. As far as I'm concerned, this is speculation, she doesn't look Arabian to me. --Azeruth 22:44, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::189.169.61.195, vandalized Baraka's page, 187.112.227.147 vandalized Sub-Zero. --Azeruth 01:52, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::69.165.222.10, vandalized Scorpion and the Lucifer pages. --Azeruth 02:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::69.165.222.10 is renaming Lucifer to "Super Smexy Num Nums", lol, please do something about this guy :::209.249.216.68, vandalized the Mortal Kombat 2011 page. --Azeruth 15:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Kitana's Battle Cry Edit War 88.162.150.175, changing it back and forth. They're insistent on making it "You'll" and it's driving me nuts. Can you pick one of the two so this will stop? I sided with someone else on this and went "You will" now another person is changing it. It's a damn battle cry. --Azeruth 14:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :I sent a message to Kuro as well about this, which ever one you or Kuro picks I'll stick with, I just want this to end. --Azeruth 04:12, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Kubo Jutsu/K Mix-Up Someone renamed a page called "Kobujutsu" to "K" saying there was already a page for it. For some reason I misread it and searched for "Kubo Jutsu," mixing the o and u, and couldn't find it. Basically, there are 2 pages that need to be deleted: "K" and "Kubo Jutsu." The page "Kobujutsu" is redirecting to "Kobu Jutsu" correctly now, so those are fine. Sorry about the problem. --Azeruth 19:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Madboing1 No matter how many times I tell him to stop, he keeps putting videos in the title headers. I keep telling him to stop, in edit summaries, by talk page messages, he keeps doing it and it's really really pissing me off. --Azeruth 02:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot Thanks Smoke. I really appreciate all that you have done on this Wiki. ~~Coco~~ 04:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Aleovando I don't know if he doesn't understand or what, but I've had to fix things he's been doing, like adding a "cameo" appearance to Khameleon's page even though Cavalier told other people not to, I took it out and he readded it. He made a Human Cyrax page despite us saying we aren't making one. He added a Babality to Kabal in another language. Added a picture to Noob Saibot with all lowercase lettering and repeating words. I don't know what he's doing. He's User:Aleovando --Azeruth 16:31, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough. It's just everywhere I go on the wiki, I see that kid's vandalism, but I understand. --Byakuya600 17:34, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Its just that it gets REALLY annoying when someone does that, and doesnt stop, even after being told by 2 people and it constantly being removed from the page. More Vandals, Yay 69.142.218.18, put ffff in Great Kung Lao's page for personality, really? --Azeruth 18:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :189.169.61.242, messing up Jade's page (SHE IS FUCKING HOT) in her origin --Azeruth 19:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::71.30.13.192, put "Mavado is one of the worst characters ever known. He is not much of a fan favorite." and then took it out...still vandalized it first. --Azeruth 14:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::68.46.82.103 To the Babality page: "Sheeva: She looks down at the ground seeing no breast, because she normally flaunts them, and throws a tantrum " --Azeruth 14:55, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Seems you know how annoying it is. I ´ve correct like 10 vandalisms today. GunBlazer 15:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::98.225.230.252, renaming Cyrax's Fatalities to Fartalities --Azeruth 18:00, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Character Relationships Question about the Character Relationships: Some pages have the names of noted people bolded, others put the brackets so you can click and be redirected. It seems a little outta whack with two different styles. Also, some say "New Timeline" and some say "Alternate Timeline" (some aren't even split at all like Sub-Zero's page) so I'm hoping to get a definitive answer to what way should they uniformly be? --Azeruth 14:57, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I vote for Brackets GunBlazer 15:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :It doesn't matter to me, I just want it to be uniform, Kitana's bolded, Kung Lao's are brackets, Sub-Zero doesn't even have his Alternated to Cyber Sub-Zero. --Azeruth 15:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Now I get your point....... GunBlazer 15:13, April 20, 2011 (UTC)